<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A very Stendan Wedding by V_lassmans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045986">A very Stendan Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_lassmans/pseuds/V_lassmans'>V_lassmans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is in the air [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollyoaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_lassmans/pseuds/V_lassmans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Stendan wedding doesn't go as planned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brendan Brady/Ste Hay, John Paul McQueen/James Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is in the air [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054403</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A very Stendan Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Stendan Wedding<br/>3rd person pov<br/>Today was the day. A big Stendan wedding. Brendan, Cheryl, Abby and Declan were at their house while Ste, Leah and Lucas were at the Lomax residence. Both men woke up extremely excited that day. Abby and Tony were their best man and best woman and they couldn’t be more stressed. The grooms were very relax, getting their hair done and suits on. Meanwhile Tony and Abby were on the phone to each other discussing when their respective groom will leave for the church so that they get there on time and so they don’t see each other. They hung up once times were sorted.<br/>4 hours before the wedding<br/>Ste was sat with toast and his kids watching a film. He knew he didn’t have to be ready yet so he decided he was going to chill.<br/>“The makeup artist and hairdresser will be here in about 5 minutes, they are stuck in traffic” Tony said after putting the phone down once more.<br/>“Ok. Tell Leela she is getting her makeup done first and Peri is getting her hair done first.” Ste said as he goes to get another coffee.<br/>Tony went upstairs to find the girls while Ste sat with Leah and Luca watching Inside Out.<br/>“Are you happy Daddy?” Leah asks, turning to her dad.<br/>“Yes I am. Are you?” Ste says turning back to Leah who just nods.<br/>The makeup and hair team arrive when Ste got a random text message.<br/>Meanwhile at the Brady house<br/>Brendan was sat with an Old Fashioned in his hand and his sister sat next to him. They were very calm to say the least. However, Abby was passing the kitchen like someone was dying.<br/>“Abby please sit down” Brendan said to his daughter who was shattered and ready for a nap. She did as her dad said and sat next to him. Brendan wrapped his arms around the two most important girls in his life and just sighed happily.<br/>“The hair and makeup team will be here soon.” Abby says looking at the clock.<br/>The Teams soon arrive and Brendan got a similar text that Ste had gotten a minute before.</p><p>Unbeknownst to any of the houses, both grooms had left without anyone knowing. After an hour of the grooms not showing up, the following phone conversation ensued<br/>(Tony Abby)<br/>Tony. We have a bit of a situation<br/>Ye well we have a situation here as well.<br/>Well our grooms gone missing<br/>Same here<br/>How did you lose Steven?<br/>How did you lose Brendan?<br/>How long has he been AWOL?<br/>About an hour<br/>Same here.<br/>What are we going to do?<br/>Keep everyone at the house, meet me at Chez Chez.<br/>See you there</p><p>3 Hours before the wedding<br/>Great. Abby and Tony said good bye to everyone and told them to still get ready.<br/>Tony and Abby met up at Chez Chez with worried looks on their faces. They agreed that Tony would look here and Abby would go to the Folley and the woods. They agreed to meet back there in an hour for an update. If they found them then they would send them home and still meet in an hour.<br/>Tony POV<br/>As I looked around the main part of town I thought it was hopeless. That’s when I spotted the light to The Dog was on. The Dog was closed due to the wedding as the reception was happening there. I peered through the window to see our run away groom with John-Paul McQueen. Ste knew better than to go AWOL on his wedding day. He did it at his last wedding. I watched as they talked pretty much arm in arm. Ste’s arms were around John-Pauls waist and John-Pauls arms were around Ste’s neck. Ste was in for it when I get my hands on him. Seems like John-Paul beat me to it.</p><p>Abby POV<br/>I walk around the woods a bit until I come across the Folley. Sure enough, my dad was there with another bloke. It looked like that James guy that I have seen around the village. They were talking about something but I couldn’t quite hear them. All I know is that the James guy looks quite angry. I couldn’t believe my dad was here. He is getting married in 2 and a half hours and he is here talking to this James. What surprised me more is that they kissed. Not just a cheek one either, it was a full passionate kiss on the lips. Has my dad been cheating on Ste? Once James had gone, I walked into the Folley behind my dad.<br/>“You have some explaining to do.” I said which made my dad jump slightly.<br/>“What are you doing here Abby?” My dad said coming over to me.<br/>“Well I got a call from Tony saying that Ste had gone AWOL then I realised you had as well.  So we came out looking for you.” I say to him looking him dead in the eyes.<br/>“Where’s Ste?” Dad said<br/>“Tony is looking for him. Don’t dodge the question. Why did I just see you and James kiss?” I say to him and he gestures for us to sit down.<br/>He explained everything. So James had been blackmailing my dad about me and Juliet. James had threatened to end our relationship if dad didn’t please James. Dad showed me so many text messages of demands from James and all the proof was there. I made dad send me screenshots of it so that I have the proof as well.<br/>“Sick Bastard.” I say without really realising it.<br/>“Yeah so that’s why we’re here. He said he had fallen in love with me and begged me not to go through with the wedding.” Dad said. I was now ready to hit James. First he shots me then blackmails my dad. He is bang out of order.<br/>“What did you say?” I ask my dad now worried that the wedding will be off.<br/>“I told him to do one. I’m done with James. I told him this was the last payment” Dad said looking at his hands. I looked at his hands and then caught glimpses of his wrists. He had marks all over his wrists.<br/>“Dad, tell me you haven’t been…” I say looking at him. He just nodded and let the tears fall. I began to silently cry as well. We hold each other for a while until an alarm goes off on my phone signalling the hour being up.<br/>“I take it you need to go update Tony.” Dad says wiping his eyes.<br/>“Yeah. You go back to the house, get cleaned up and I will go tell Tony. And if I see James, I will punch him one.” I say getting up and taking my dad’s hand.<br/>2 hours before the wedding<br/>We split near the house and I go to update Tony. I see him standing there with Ste who looks sorry for himself.<br/>“I found my dad. He is back at home now.” I say as I approach Tony. It was weird. Both of us were in our wedding outfits. Tony was in a similar suit to Ste. I was in a hot pink latex dress with 7 inch pink heels and semi-tight curly hair.<br/>“Ste. Do you want to tell Abby where you were?” Tony said to him and Stes head hung lower than it already was.<br/>“I was with John-Paul.” Ste said almost inaudibly.<br/>“And…” Tony said.<br/>“I have been slept with John-Paul. Once but that is it. It was one drunken night.” Ste said.<br/>“Do you love my dad?” I said to him<br/>“More than anything.” Ste replied looking at me.<br/>“Are you sure you want to marry him?” I say to him.<br/>“Of course I do.” He says stepping closer to me.<br/>“Ok then. Go and sort your face out then Ste. You have a wedding to go to.” I say to him. He hugs me and as if on cue James comes to ruin the moment.<br/>“Isn’t this sweet? Ready for the wedding are we?” He says in his annoying voice.<br/>“Go away James alright.” Ste says looking him dead in the eyes.<br/>“So you don’t want to know that you Hubby-to-be has been sleeping with me behind your back?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like it, plesae let me know. There are going to be 3 parts but their can be more.<br/>the full 26 chapter version of "Love is in the air" is on Watt pad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>